


Flash Team groupchat

by graveltotempo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Group chat, Texting, Theyre all in a groupchat, and just very crack, and leonard and barry are dating, but not pubblicly, he deserves better guys, poor mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: I don't know what's wrong with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's wrong with me.

_ BarryBear created **Team Flash** _

_ BarryBear added **PunMaster** _

_ BarryBear added **KillerCat** _

_ BarryBear added **IrisW** _

_ BarryBear added **Well-well-wells** _

_ BarryBear added **TheFirestein** _

_ BarryBear added **Fironniestorm** _

** PunMaster ** : wow Iris, really? IrisW??????

** IrisW ** : Who’s PunMaster?!

** KillerCat ** : Cisco

** PunMaster ** : who else? Literally WHO ELSE IRIS

** BarryBear ** : could have been Len

** KillerCat ** : Len? Really, Barry.

BarryBear: I don’t know what you’re talking about

** Fironniestorm ** : really Barry? 

** BarryBear ** : shut up Ronald.

** TheFirestein ** : only I get to call him that.

** PunMaster ** : FIRESTORM PUNS? ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME WHO GAVE YOU THESE RIDICOLOUS NAMES?

** TheFirestein ** : Well, excuse us, Francisco, if we decided that your pathetic attempts at humour left unimpressed and decided to come up with our own.

** Fironniestorm ** : can’t believe that

** IrisW ** : not even I use proper grammar and capitalisation in a text

** Well-well-wells ** : this is ridiculous, why waste your time on this silly platform? Barry you need to become faster!

** KillerCat ** : oh come on professor! It’s lit, we need to chill every now and then

** BarryBear ** : what would you know about chilling

** KillerCat ** : I know a great deal about ‘chilling’, but probably not as much as you

** Fironniestorm ** : OHHHHH

** BarryBear ** : what is that supposed to mean

** IrisW ** : BUUURNED

** BarryBear ** : WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

** PunMaster ** : OOOOOH BURNED

** BarryBear ** : WHAT! IS! THAT! SUPPOSED! TO! MEAN!

** Well-well-wells ** : Barry you need to become faster!

** BarryBear ** : are we even sure this is professor wells’ number

** IrisW ** : tbh, wouldn’t be surprised if it was cisco on wells’ phone

** PunMaster ** : I thought we were supposed to be friends, bae

** PunMaster ** : *Barry

** BarryBear ** : I didn’t know I was your bae

** PunMaster ** : not my bae, definitely not my bae

** KillerCat ** : Freudian slip?

** PunMaster ** : NOPE, not going there

** IrisW ** : lol, it’s okay, Barry is cute, we’ve all been there

** BarryBear ** : awh, Iris

** KillerCat ** : true

** BarryBear ** : awh Cait, you had a crush

** Fironniestorm ** : true

** BarryBear ** : Ronnie you’re making me blush

** TheFirestein ** : She is right indeed.

** BarryBear ** : I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out

** Well-well-wells ** : Agreed

** BarryBear ** : what

** KillerCat ** : okay Cisco, get off well’s phone

** PunMaster ** : excuse me

** Well-well-wells ** : Barry you need to become faster!

** IrisW ** : but we all know who Barry’s real boyfriend is, right guys?

** KillerCat ** : Captain Cold?

** PunMaster ** : Eddie?

** TheFirestein ** : The Arrow?

** Fironniestorm ** : Oliver Quinn?

** BarryBear ** : …

** IrisW ** : Barry, you slut

** BarryBear ** :  ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

** Well-well-wells ** : Eobard Thawme?

** PunMaster ** : who’s that?

** Well-well-wells ** : Just somebody that I used to know

** Well-well-wells ** : Barry you need to become faster!

_ BarryBear added **CaptainLen** _

** PunMaster ** : what

** BarryBear ** : I didn’t add him, he stole my phone and added himself

** PunMaster ** : oh okay

** PunMaster ** : wait, what is he doing at your house in the first place?

** BarryBear ** : uh

** IrisW ** : what? You said you were going to be at Cisco’s place all day?

** KillerCat ** : when did you leave the lab???

** IrisW ** : Bartholomew Allen did you lie to me?

** CaptainLen ** : he was at my place, no need to get your knickers in a twist

** PunMaster ** : god you’re so old

** PunMaster ** : not that there’s anything wrong with being old!!

** PunMaster ** : the older the wine, the finer it is

** PunMaster ** : and no, I didn’t not mean to pick wine because it sounds like wiener

** KillerCat ** : Cisco.

** PunMaster ** : roger that

** BarryBear ** : I’M SO SORRY IRIS PLEASE DON’T BE MAD

**IrisW** : I thought we were best friends, but I guess…I've got to move on and be who I am... I just don't belong here, I hope you understand… We might find our place in this world someday… But at least for now, I gotta go my way

** BarryBear ** : what about us? What about everything we’ve been through

** IrisW ** : and what about trust?!

** BarryBear ** : you know I never wanted to hurt you! 

** IrisW ** : And what about me? 

** BarryBear ** : What am I supposed to do?

** IrisW ** : I gotta leave but I’ll miss you

** PunMaster ** : what just happened?

** CaptainLen ** : that was, Ramon, the end of a relationship

** KillerCat ** : using an HSM song?

** BarryBear ** : STOP JUDGING US

** IrisW ** : the fact that you know what song this is means you know it by heart and know the movie, so who’s the real loser here?

** PunMaster ** : She snatched that weave like nobody’s business, damn

** CaptainLen ** : that was incredibly cold, west

** PunMaster ** : PUNMASTER IS MY NAME, ASSHOLE, NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE PUNS

** BarryBear ** : stop making idiotic puns and come back to bed 

** KillerCat ** : …

** PunMaster ** : …

** IrisW ** : …

** Well ** - **well** - **wells** : …

** TheFirestein ** : …

** Fironniestorm ** : …

** CaptainLen ** : barry… that was not the private message

** BarryBear ** : what?

** BarryBear ** : JESUS CHRIST

** BarryBear ** : AHDBUSJONDHEBFN SUJWBD NWL

** BarryBear ** : AHSBUWODNJ W WOUBDONWNDWJ B

_ BarryBear has left the groupchat _

** PunMaster ** : LMAOOOOOOOO

** CaptainLen ** : let him cool down, he’ll come back

** PunMaster ** : LISTEN UP BOY! PUNS! ARE! MY! SHIT!

** KillerCat ** : but anyway since when do you and barry actually go out together?

** CaptainLen ** : since the day we went on our 3rd date

** PunMaster ** : and when was that?

** CaptainLen ** : the day we got together

** IrisW ** : I reserve the right to give you the best friend speech along with the Arrow

** KillerCat ** : and me

** CaptainLen ** : I’m a supervillain

** PunMaster ** : and we’ll still cut off your dick if you break Barry’s heart

** KillerCat ** : and remove your balls

** IrisW ** : and take out your nipples

** Fironniestorm ** : and burn your ass

** TheFirenstein ** : We will also make sure that detective West ends up putting you in prison after we finish dealing with you.

** CaptainLen ** : …

** CaptainLen ** : barry says he’s touched

** Well-well-wells ** : tell barry he needs to become faster!

**_ CaptainLen _ ** _ changed name to **LennieLoo** _

** PunMaster ** : im snorting

** IrisW ** : awh that;s so cute

** LennieLoo ** : HOW DO YOU CHANGE IT BACK, BARRY REFUSES TO TELL ME AND IS USING HIS SUPERSPEED TO HIS ADVANTAGE

** KillerCat ** : LennieLoo, that’s adorable

** LennieLoo ** : I’M A SUPERVILLAIN

** HeatWave ** added himself to the chat

** LennieLoo ** : who invited him?

** IrisW ** : not us, lennieloo

** HeatWave ** : it’s time for FUN!

_ LennieLoo has left the groupchat _

_ IrisW has left the groupchat _

_ PunMaster has left the groupchat _

_ KillerCat has left the groupchat _

_ TheFirenstein has left the groupchat _

_ Fironniestorm has left the groupchat _

** Well-well-wells ** : tell barry he needs to become faster!

_ Well-well-wells has left the groupchat _

** HeatWave ** : wow much rude very hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, I'm bi-erica!  
> also, should I continue this


End file.
